


The World Is Yet Decided for Thee

by Yellowfia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: "happy ending" being subjective as is PMMM tradition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Post-Rebellion Story, Trans Female Character, but that is also my advice for life in general, i recommend listening to "doubt" from the Rebellion soundtrack while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowfia/pseuds/Yellowfia
Summary: A girl making a desperate plea should bear no consequence on anything. Against all odds, this one doesn't.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The World Is Yet Decided for Thee

The world shouldn't have to be this way.

I say goodbye to Niko and Himari and start walking home. The three of us stayed at Niko’s house all afternoon, and now it was dark, the streets Mitakihara shrouded by a thick bank of fog. I stick my hand out in front of me and feel the wispy condensation curl around my fingers.

The wind picks up. I shiver. My thin gakuran isn't much protection against the elements. I didn't expect to stay out this late. Niko offered to lend me her winter coat as I was leaving, but I declined, since it probably wouldn't fit me.

I stop under a lamppost. My shadow is split in threes, each intersecting the others.

The world shouldn't have to be this way. I can feel it, misshapen, withered, cruelly sharp. Everyone avoids me. When I pass by, conversations get a little quieter. Sometimes, I can feel thousands of eyes on me. I never turn around to see.

Even my friends seem changed around me nowadays. Especially Himari. Sometimes she looks at me like I'm an unusual exhibit in an art museum. And Niko has started treating me even kinder than usual, too kind.

Across the street, there is a sweets shop. It's abandoned, has been for a couple of years now. In the window I see a figure clad in white. It turns to look at me. Its face blends in with the fog.

I run the rest of the way home.

* * *

The next day is Saturday. I call Niko and Himari and ask them if they want to go shopping. Both of them have plans today. I know they're doing something without me. I flop down on my bed.

_They're fighting wraiths today. That's too important to put off._

I start at the voice in my head. A white cat with long ears is sitting on my drawer, swishing its tail. _If you like, I can make you a Magical Girl and you can join them._

I grab my bedsheets tightly. "I… what? What are you?"

It tilts its head and smiles. _I'm Kyubey. I grant the wishes of girls and transform them into Magical Girls who fight wraiths, the embodiment of despair and hopelessness. Your friends Himari and Niko formed contracts with me and wished for their greatest desires. I only recently became aware of your magical potential, but I believe that you would make for a powerful Magical Girl, and thus you can make a powerful wish._

I feel my pulse quicken. "A Magical Girl?"

Its eyes shine crimson. _Yes! All you need to do is tell me your name and your wish._

"I…" A name? I don't know what to tell the creature. My current one hardly seems proper for that of a Magical Girl. "You can call me… Sashino Amaya," I decide.

It nods. _Nice to meet you, Sashino Amaya. And your wish?_

"Um…" I glance out the window. The sun breaks over Mitakihara. It's a beautiful day.

_You can take some time to think if you like. Very few Magical Girls contract right away._

"No, I'm ready." I take a deep breath. "You said I can make a powerful wish?"

It nods, leaning in. _Very powerful. No need to hold back._

"In that case, I wish… I want to live in an entirely different world. Somewhere I can feel like myself, like nobody’s out to get me. As long as I'm with my friends, I think I wouldn't mind that."

Kyubey's eyes widen. _An entirely different world? It’s true that such a reality exists, but that would mean leaving all of the people you know in this one behind. The Himari and Niko of this universe will never see you ever again, and likely fall into despair!_

I can see a soft lavender light emanating around me. "But they’ll still be there in my new world?"

Kyubey starts, and stares at me. _Sashino Amaya…_

I smile. "Goodbye, Kyubey."

* * *

My new world looks strangely like my old one. I'm standing in front of Mitakihara High School. Students are passing by me, heading for school. It's a beautiful winter day.

I shiver, and look down at myself. I'm wearing a cardigan over my seifuku. I look at my hands. They're much smaller than I remember.

As I walk through the courtyard to school, I notice something white lying in the flowerbed. I walk over, and my throat catches as I see that it's Kyubey. It's not moving.

Slowly, a black feather falls onto the body.

"Hello, Sashino Amaya."

I turn around. In front of me is a beautiful girl with long black hair. She's wearing a similar outfit to mine, yet she doesn't look like she's cold at all.

"I normally don't take kindly to intruders," she continues, "but I think we might have something in common."

"Amaya-san! Amaya-san! Good morning, Amaya-san!"

Behind the girl, I can see Niko and Himari waving at me, and I let out a sigh of relief. I can even ignore that Himari is giving me one of her weird looks.

"Are those your friends?"

I look back at the black-haired girl. "Yes."

"And you made a wish to be with them forever?"

I hesitate. The girl is expressionless. "I… Yes."

She smiles, slowly, unpracticed, like it's an act of rebellion. "I see. I made a similar wish once, when I first made this world. To save a girl I loved more than anything from the world itself." She is looking past me now. "She's older now, older than I am, even though I've lived longer. I’ve had to stay hidden away from her, to lie about the truest parts of myself in order to be with her like this. I envy that you need do no such thing.”

"Amaya-san!"

The girl looks directly at me. "I don’t know when it will come to pass. But one day, soon, the world will end. When it does, I don't know what will happen to you. Maybe you'll return to your original universe. Or maybe you'll just disappear." She smiles again. "So know that this is for your sake as well as mine." She claps her hands once.

I blink. I smile. And I run over to greet my classmates.

The world shouldn't be this way. But I think I don't mind.


End file.
